


Beginning to Crack

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The egg sat on the sands, teasing them as it rocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to Crack

Crack.

The egg sitting alone, forlorn, in the nest rocked back and forth alarmingly as the first faint crack spider-webbed on the green mottled surface. Charlie’s breath caught as it did so, his hand raising as if to reach out and steady it.

He aborted the motion, only just noticing that his hand wasn’t the only one suspended in the air like an unspoken apology. Excited, sparkling hazel eyes met his for a moment, full of the same breathless anticipation that sizzled inside him.

Crraaaccccck.

A chunk of shell dented outward, pecked away by the entity inside. “Come on, baby,” Charlie crooned. A beaky, leathery nose poked through the hole as he coaxed, and he hovered at the safest limits he was allowed.

“That’s our girl.” The woman added her own low, persuasive purr, and it tickled electric across Charlie’s skin. Her closeness startled him, and he realized he could smell her shampoo just under the musky dragon-ness of the nest.

CRACK.

With a sound that echoed in their ears, the dragonlet exploded out of the shell, sending pieces all the way to where they were standing. The Ithacan Blue-ridged Flattail gleamed wetly in the light, sprawled across the warm sands like a shiny piece of wrapping paper. A harmony of awe escaped the pair as they unconsciously took a step toward the beautiful new baby.

Hips bumped and they only realized then that they clung to each other, fingers twined in a tight sharing of this singular experience.

For the first time, Aislinn MacFusty smiled at Charlie Weasley, none of the characteristic anger and bickering present, her prickly exterior as cracked as the shell. Warmth began to unfurl in his chest, stretching its wings much like the beautiful little dragon was doing.

This was truly a day of beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Charlie LDWS.


End file.
